Chalk One Up
by Batdude365
Summary: After the twins’ birthday bash, the siblings get sucked into an alternate reality where everything is chalk-based. (ChalkZonexLoud House)
1. Prologue

[The episode starts with Lincoln playing video games in the living room, until Lana goes up to him.]

Lana: Hey, Lincoln. Even though I already told you this, but don't forget that me and Lola's birthday's tomorrow.

Lincoln: I don't remember that.

Lana: Let me remind you.

[Cut to a flashback from 2 weeks ago, of Lincoln reading "There Will Be More Chaos" in his room.]

Lana: [comes in Lincoln's room] Hey, Lincoln! Me and Lola's birthday'll be in a few weeks. Don't forget. [walks off, whistling happily]

Lincoln: Sure, Lana. I won't.

[Cut back to the present.]

Lincoln: Oh... Now I remember.

Lana: Anyway, see ya later. [walks off]

[Lincoln continues to play video games, until he realizes something and gasps.]

Lincoln: I forgot to get Lana and Lola birthday presents! Got to get to the store! [rushes out the front door]

[Cut to Lincoln walking frantically through the toy aisle frantically, looking for something that'll make for good birthday presents.]

Lincoln: Now, what could I get for them? [goes over to a shelf full of Barbie dolls] Nah, only Lola would like those. [sees a product box full of Grossery Gang mini-bags] Uh-uh, that's more Lana's territory.

[Lincoln keeps walking through the aisle, until he notices something glowing at the end.]

Lincoln: Huh?

[Lincoln goes over to the light, and it's revealed to be several boxes of chalk with yellow auras around them.]

Lincoln: [gasps] These are the perfect presents!

[Lincoln takes two of the boxes of chalk, and heads to checkout. Cut to the next day, when it's Lana and Lola's birthday. The siblings are celebrating it in the dining room.]

Luna: [playing her banjo] Happy Birthday, dear twins! Happy Birthday to you!

[The twins blow out the candles on their cake, and all the sisters cheer.]

Lucy: I always think of birthdays as a step closer to death.

Lola: This is the best birthday ever!

Lana: Yeah! I can't wait to eat this cake!

[There's a knock at the door, and Lori answers it.]

Lincoln: [comes in through the front door, hiding his presents for the twins behind his back] Sorry I'm late, guys.

Lori: Lincoln, where have you been?

Lincoln: I had some things to take care of. [closes the door with his foot]

Luan: What's behind your back?

Lincoln: This. [reveals two rectangular gift-wrapped boxes to the two]

Luan: [suspicious] Wait a minute. Did you just get those at the last minute?

Lincoln: [stifles] You're funny. Of course I didn't.

Lori: [condescending] Lincoln...

Lincoln: Alright, I did. I pretty much forgot about it because there was so much other stuff to do. But, I have their presents now and that's all that matters.

Luna: [from the dining room] Hey, dudes! The twins are about to open their presents.

Lincoln: Great! I have their presents right here. [shows Luna the two gift-wrapped boxes]

Luna: Sweet! [Lincoln, Lori, and Luan go back to the dining room.]

Lana: Can't wait to see what we got.

Lincoln: Here. Open mine first. [gives the twins the gift-wrapped boxes]

[The twins rip off the gift wrap and bow off of their presents, and they see Lincoln got them both a box of chalk.]

Twins: [hug Lincoln's legs] Thank you, Lincoln!

Lincoln: [pats each of their heads] You're welcome.


	2. Enter the ChalkZone

[Cut to the next day, when Lola and Lana are using their chalk from yesterday on the sidewalk near their house.]

 **Lana:** [drawing a hopscotch court] Alright, the court's ready, Lola.

 **Lola:** Let's start.

[Lana throws a rock at the top rectangle, hops on each of the rectangles to get to it, and picks it up.]

 **Lana:** Your turn, Lola.

[Lola throws a rock at the second rectangle, hops onto some of the rectangles, and picks it up.]

 **Lola:** Hey, Lana, why don't you try drawing me?

[Lola does several poses, until she lies on her side.]

 **Lana:** That's good.

[Lana draws a large circle in the sidewalk. However, the circle starts glowing, and shoots out a burst of light into the sky.]

 **Twins:** What the?!

[Suddnely, the chalk circle starts to suck Lola and Lana into it. The other siblings, sans Lily, see this through the front window, as the twins are hanging onto the sidewalk for dear life.]

 **Lincoln:** We're coming, guys!

[They rush over to the hole, and try to pull the twins out. The circle's suction gets stronger, and it ends up pulling all of the siblings into it, along with one of the twins' box of chalk. The circle turns back into a normal chalk drawing. Mr. Grouse comes across the circle.]

 **Mr. Grouse:** Darn kids, always drawing their graffiti everywhere...

[Mr. Grouse sprays the circle with his garden hose, washing it away. Cut to the siblings in freefall, screaming. They roughly land in a chalk-esque bush.]

 **Lisa:** [groans from pain] Lincoln, what kind of chalk did you get Lola and Lana?

[One of the twins' box of chalk falls onto Lynn's head.]

 **Lincoln:** [rubs his eyes; picks up the chalk box] I got them Crayola brand chalk. I honestly didn't know it would do something like this. [pushes back some of the bush; notices where the siblings are] Uh, guys?

 **Sisters:** [push back some of the bush too] Yeah?

 **Lincoln:** I don't think we're in Royal Woods anymore.

[The sisters look around and notice where they are too. Pan out to a wide view of Chalkzone. There are choo-choo trains driving across the train tracks, trumpet birds flying through the air playing their music, triangle-shaped fish jump out of the water, and monkeys with pogo sticks for tails bouncing around.]

 **Siblings:** Whoa...

 **Snap:** [comes across the bush the siblings are in] Who are you guys? And what are you doing here?

 **Lincoln:** That's what we should be asking you.

 **Snap:** Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. [shakes each of the sibling's hands] Hi, my name is Snap, and welcome to ChalkZone.

 **Lori:** ChalkZone?

 **Snap:** Yeah, ChalkZone. Here, let me show you guys around.

[Snap and the siblings head off further into ChalkZone.]

 **Lori:** This is my life now. I'm in some kind of world made out of chalk and following a drawing.


	3. Missing Louds

_For the record, the Sam that always pops up in my stuff is my OC. Alright, on with the show now._

[Meanwhile, in the real world, Clyde and Sam are walking down the street to the Loud House.]

 **Clyde:** Wait, they really brought those two franchises together in an RPG?

 **Sam:** I know! Who would really buy a game about 2 plumbers, a princess, a dinosaur, and some deformed rabbits? May as well make a game about a hedgehog and yellow creatures in overalls.

[The two come across one of the twins' box of chalk. They shrug it off, and head inside the house.]

 **Sam:** Hey, guys, we're here!

[Sam notices that the house is awfully quiet, ironically. He starts to look around downstairs for the siblings for a bit.]

 **Clyde:** I don't know. Maybe they had somewhere to be.

 **Sam:** I guess so. May as well watch some TV until they get back. [turns on the TV]

[Lily crawls over to the couch and climbs onto it.]

 **Sam:** Hey, Lily. At least _you're_ still here.

[Lily coos happily. Lynn Sr. and Rita come through the front door.]

 **Sam:** Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Loud.

 **Lynn Sr.:** Hey, Clyde. Sam.

 **Rita:** [picks up Lily] Hi, sweetie.

[Lily coos happily again.]

 **Rita:** [notices the unusual silence] It seems awfully... quiet today.

 **Sam:** Most likely because Lincoln and the others aren't around, at least downstairs.

 **Lynn Sr.:** [shrugs] The kids are probably in their rooms.

[Mr. and Mrs. Loud go up to Lori and Leni's door.]

 **Rita:** [opening the door] Lori, Leni, we're home!

[Pan out to show the bedroom to be completely vacant. The two look at each other, shrug, and go over to Luna and Luan's room.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** Luna? Luan?

[Their room is shown to be empty as well. The two get slightly nervous, and head to Lynn and Lucy's room, only to see no one in it either. They glance into Lola and Lana's room, Lincoln's room, and Lisa and Lily's room, to see no sign of the former four.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [horrified] Good gravy...

 **Rita:** What happened to our babies?!


	4. The Louds Meeting the Gang

[Cut back to the 9 siblings and Snap in ChalkZone.]

 **Snap:**...And the part of ChalkZone that we're in now is called Dayzone.

 **Lincoln:** Wait, what? You mean there's no such thing as time here?

 **Snap:** No, there's still time here. [points to a large Big Ben-esque clock in the distance] See?

[The clock strikes 10, and two cuckoo birds burst out of it, making tweeting noises.]

 **Lisa:** If that's the case, then when does nighttime come?

 **Snap:** Glad you asked. We actually have a seperate part of ChalkZone for that, Nightzone. [points to the intersecting line between Dayzone and Nightzone]

 **Lincoln:** So, you're telling me there's one part of this place where it's always daytime, and another when it's always nighttime?

 **Lisa:** I suppose you'll tell us that you have Duskzone and Dawnzone.

 **Snap:** [chuckles] That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day. There's no such thing.

 **Lisa:** Figured.

 **Snap:** And over there in the distance is Bahahama. [points to Bahahama Island]

 **Lana:** Don't you mean "Bahamas"?

 **Snap:** [ignores Lana's response] It surrounds a smaller island called Smooch Island, inhabited by the Smooch.

[Lana makes a gagging notion.]

 **Snap:** [disgusted] Same here. Basically, the Smooch is a bird that smooches people and make them laugh uncontrollably.

 **Lana:** Double [makes another gagging notion]

 **Snap:** Let's just move on before I get horrible flashbacks of that place.

[They keep walking around until they come across Rudy, who's drawing a statue, and Penny, who's standing nearby.]

 **Rudy:** [drawing] Put some here... and a bunch there... And done.

[Pan out to show a statue of Rudy, Penny, and Snap standing on top of a defeated Skrawl.]

 **Rudy:** Looks like _quite_ the masterpiece, if I do say so myself.

 **Penny:** Even though you exxagerated some parts of it, like the six-pack on yourself. [points to said feature]

[Cut to a zoomed in view of the statue with the statue Rudy having six abs visible under his shirt.]

 **Rudy:** I, for one, think it's fitting.

 **Snap:** Hey, Rudy.

 **Rudy:** Hey, Snap.

 **Penny:** Yeah... [notices the Loud siblings] And who are those guys?

 **Snap:** Actually, I don't know all that much about them. [turns to them] What are your names?

 **Lincoln:** I'm Lincoln, and these are my sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa.

 **Lynn:** Also, who are those two?

 **Snap:** [goes over to hug Rudy and Penny] Why, these two are my best pals, Rudy Tabootie...

[Luan, Lynn, Lana, and Lola snicker at the mention of Rudy's last name.]

 **Snap:** And Penny Sanchez. [whispers to the siblings, sans Lisa] She's like Lisa, but more narcissistic.

 **Lisa & Penny: **[angrily] We heard that!

 **Rudy:** [realizes something] Wait, how did _you_ guys get to ChalkZone?

 **Lana:** Oh, funny story. Lola and I were using the chalk our brother got us for our birthday the other day. I was about to draw Lola with said chalk, but then the circle I drew started glowing, and it was sucking us into it.

 **Lincoln:** The rest of us saw them being sucked into the hole, so we went out to help them, only to get sucked in ourselves.

 **Rudy:** Well, you better get back now.

 **Lincoln:** Why now?

 **Rudy:** Because if you stay in ChalkZone for too long, you'll end up being turned into chalk yourself.

 **Lynn:** Won't that same thing happen to you too?

 **Rudy:** Me and Penny just got here.

 **Lisa:** I'm positive it will be a real pain to move as a 2-dimensional creature.

 **Snap:** Who you callin' 2-dimensional? [turns around to show that Snap is completely 2D]

 **Penny:** Basically, you'll end up like Snap, only less obnoxious.

 **Snap:** Touche...

 **Rudy:** So... what part of Chalkzone did you come from?

 **Lincoln:** We fell out of the sky and landed... [looks around, points to the bush from earlier] over there.

[The gang head over to the bush so that Rudy can draw them a way back home. Cut to someone looking through a telescope, eyeing the gang down below.]

 **Skrawl:** [menacingly] So... [puts away telescope] Tabootie's got some new friends. I think it's time that I... introduce myself. [laughs evilly]


	5. The Loud Kids’ Whereabouts

[Skrawl's laughing fades as it cuts back to the real world, where Mr. and Mrs. Loud, Sam, and Clyde are walking around town with flyers with Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa's faces on them.]

 **Sam:** [shows one of the fliers to a nearby stranger] Have you seen these guys?

[The stranger nods "no", and walks off. Sam sighs, and he staples a flyer to a wooden pole.]

 **Clyde:** Maybe the Santiagos know where they went.

[Cut to a montage of the four showing fliers of the missing siblings to Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Rusty, Rocky, Liam, Zach, Haiku, Giggles, Polly Pain, Haiku, Flip, Pop Pop, and Mr. Grouse, who all nod "no". Cut to the four on the sidewalk near the Loud House, along with Bobby and Ronnie Anne.]

 **Rita:** [sighs] It's hopeless. The kids are all gone. [calls up to the sky] What have we done to deserve this?!

 **Bobby:** I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Loud. [depressed] Guess I won't be seeing Lori again.

 **Ronnie Anne:** [depressed] Or Lincoln.

 **Sam:** [notices a street camera on a lamp post and gets an idea] Maybe the footage in that lamp camera will give us some answers on their whereabouts. [tries to climb up the lamp post, but to no avail; panting] Guess I'm not in the best shape at them moment.

 **Clyde:** I'll get it. [does a wallrun up a tree, jumps off the tree, swings onto a branch, lands on top of the lamp post, takes the footage tape out of the camera, and slides down the pole]

[Sam, Lynn Sr., Rita, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne are flabbergasted.]

 **Clyde:** What? I've been practicing with my dads for the R.W.U.E.N.C.

 **Sam:** I didn't know you were an acrobat, Clyde.

 **Clyde:** There's a lot of stuff you guys don't know about me.


	6. The Side Characters Find Out

[Cut back to ChalkZone, where the gang are by the bush.]

 **Rudy:** Alright, I'll just draw a ladder up to the top and draw a portal back to yout home.

[Rudy begins to do so, until a green figure flashes by and steals his magic chalk.]

 **Rudy:** Hey, my chalk!

[The green figure is revealed to be Skrawl.]

 **Skrawl:** You mean _my_ chalk, Tabootie.

[Luan, Lynn, Lana, and Lola snicker at Rudy's last name again. Rudy glares at the four, who then stop.]

 **Skrawl:** And I see you've got some new friends by your side now. Allow me to introduce you to some of _my_ new friends too. [draws a vast army of henchman that look similar to him]

 **Rudy:** Oh no! Skrawl got my magic chalk!

 **Luna:** Skrawl? [points to Skrawl] You mean that green potato with arms and legs?

 **Skrawl:** I'm not a potato!

 **Luan:** Yeah, Luna. He looks more like an ice cream cone.

 **Skrawl:** [growls; to his new army] Seize them!

[The army stampedes the gang and topples over the staircase Rudy was drawing, causing him to fall. However, Lynn catches him.]

 **Rudy:** Thanks.

 **Lynn:** Don't mention it... Tabootie. [laughs]

 **Rudy:** Don't push your luck, buddy.

[Cut to the real world, where Sam, Lynn Sr, Rita, Clyde, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne are watching the street camera footage on the TV. It shows Lana and Lola playing with their chalk.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [offscreen] Seems innocent enough so far.

[Cut to the footage, where Lana draws a circle in the sidewalk, only for it to glow and shoot a beam of light into the sky.]

 **Sam:** What the?

[Cut back to show Lola and Lana holding on for dear life to avoid being sucked into the circle, with the other siblings, except Lily, coming to their rescue. However, they all get sucked into the circle, along with one of the twins' boxes of chalk.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** What in the world?

[In the footage, Mr. Grouse comes by the now normal chalk circle.]

 **Mr. Grouse:** Darn kids, always drawing their graffitti everywhere... [sprays the chalk circle, washing it out]

 **Sam:** So what I'm gathering from this is Lincoln and the others got sucked into some weird chalk hole.

 **Lynn Sr.:** We'll need some help getting them back. [goes to the house phone and dials 911] Hello, 911?


	7. The Skrawl Begins

[Cut back to ChalkZone.]

 **Snap:** [notices Skrawl's army carrying away a tied-up Penny] Rudy! They got Penny! You gotta draw somehing!

 **Rudy:** Uh, did you miss the part where Skrawl took my chalk? Without it, we can't do anything.

 **Lincoln:** [realizes something; digs into his pocket] Hey, I've got these. [pulls out one of the boxes of chalk he got for the twins]

 **Rudy:** Great. [takes one of the chalk pieces] Take this, you misshapen scuzzbags!

[Rudy draws an arm cannon, which shoots fisted arms at some of the henchman. The others avoid them, and continue charging.]

 **Lynn:** Hey, let me get some of this action.

[Lynn takes a piece of chalk from the box and draws a huge bowling ball. She pushes it towards one of the groups of henchman. They shriek and try to run away from the bowling ball, but it only results in them being turned into broken bowling pins after the collision.]

 **Lynn:** Steeerike!

 **Luan:** Hey, goons! _Chalk_ this out! [laughs]

[Luan takes a piece of chalk and draws a pie bazooka. She grabs it and shoots some of the henchman with it, resulting in them being covered in cream pie, which cause them to inflate and blow up.]

 **Luan:** Man, I really _creamed_ those guys. [laughs]

[Cut to a montage of the Loud siblings fighting the henchman with chalk; i.e. Luna drawing large amps and plays a chord, the noise blasting some of the army groups off into the distance, Lori drawing a large cellphone and pushes it, causing it to flatten the next army of henchman, Leni unwittingly drawing a large spider, who growls at her. She then realizes her mistake.]

 **Leni:** AAAHH! SPIDER! [runs away]

[After Leni runs off, the spider eyes some of Skrawl's henchman and devours them on the spot. Lucy draws a bunch of large bats, who carry off some henchman into the distance, screeching. Lana draws a mud blaster and shoots some of the henchman, drenching them in mud. Lola draws a monster truck version of her princess car and runs over the next incoming hoarde. Lastly, Lisa draws a large version of her robot, Todd.]

 **Lisa:** [jumps onto Todd's back] Alright, Todd. Let's exterminate these poorly drawn saps.

 **Todd:** Maestro afirmativo.

[Todd blasts the last remaining henchman with his laser vision, reducing them to ashes. Cut to Skrawl trying to draw some more minions, but to no avail.]

 **Skrawl:** [groans] Blast! [sarcastically] Well done, heroes... but _I_ still have Rudy's chalk. [taunts the gang] Na-na-na-na-na!

 **Lincoln:** Not for long...

[Lincoln draws a big ARRGH!-esque ghost trap and a remote control for it. He pushes the remote button, activating it.]

 **Skrawl:** [as he is being sucked into the ghost trap] This isn't over, Tabootie! I will be back for vengeance some day! [echoes] Some day!

[Rudy's magic chalk slips out of Skrawl's finger tips while he's being sucked into the ghost trap. Rudy runs up and grabs it in midair.]

 **Rudy:** It feels great to be reunited with you again... [hugs his magic chalk]

[Meanwhile, Lincoln unties Penny. She goes over to Rudy and clears her throat.]

 **Rudy:** [sheepishly] Oh, and it's great to have you back, Penny. [laughs nervously]


	8. Getting Back to Royal Woods

[Cut back to the real world, where a newscast crew, police officers, and construction workers drilling into the sidewalk, as well as Lynn, Sr, Rita, Sam, Clyde, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and a large group of the Louds' other accquaintances near the sidewalk near the Loud House.]

 **News Reporter:** Good afternoon, Royal Woods. I'm here at 1216 Franklin Avenue, where it is believed that...

[Screen shows pictures of Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa next to the news reporter.]

 **News Reporter:** these 9 children were [reads the news description off a piece of paper] "sucked into some sort of vortex from a drawing of chalk on the sidewalk"? [puts the piece of paper] As ridiculous as it may sound, they are in serious danger. We have the town's construction crew digging into said sidewalk at this very moment.

[Cut to the construction crew still drilling into the sidewalk, but they end up drilling into a water pipe, spraying them in sewage water. Cut to ChalkZone, where the gang are walking up a staircase Rudy drew.]

 **Rudy:** [draws a circle in the sky, which glows and reveals a portal back to Royal Woods] There you go, guys.

 **Lincoln:** Thanks, Rudy. You know, it's been great hanging out with you and Snap. Well... mostly Snap.

 **Rudy:** Too bad we didn't get to know each other better.

 **Lincoln:** OK. See ya guys sometime in the future.

 **Rudy, Penny, and Snap:** [wave goodbye to the siblings] Goodbye!

[The 9 siblings walk up the rest of the stairs and into the chalk circle, and end up back in Royal Woods, specifically in the walkway to the Loud House's front door.]

 **Siblings:** We're home! We're finally home!

[The 9 siblings help each other out of the circle, which closes after everyone is out.]

 **Lynn Sr. and Rita:** [notices the siblings] Kids! [rushes towards them and embraces them in a family hug]

 **Sam:** [notices the siblings too; gasps] Guys! [joins the hug, along with Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby]

[Cut to the news reporter in front of the family and friends hugging.]

 **News Reporter:** Welp, looks like the 9 missing kids have inexplicably been found safe and sound. And their parents and friends couldn't be any happier for their return. This is Royal Woods News signing off.

[Cut to later, when the family and friends are in the living room.] **Bobby:** Babe, I was worried sick about you!

 **Lori:** It's just great to be back with you, Boo-Boo Bear. [hugs Bobby]

[Cut to Ronnie Anne sitting next to Lincoln.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** I was so worried, Lincoln. I thought I'd never see you again. [pecks him on the cheek]

[Lincoln blushes and sighs nervously.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** I'm so glad to have you guys back! [hugs the 9 siblings] Where'd you even go?

 **Lincoln:** We went to ChalkZone.

 **Sam:** ChalkZone?

 **Clyde:** You know, there's just _one_ thing I don't understand about all of this.

 **Everyone Else:** What?

 **Clyde:** Who are these guys? [points to Rudy and Penny in the living room, with a chalk portal behind them]

 **Penny:** Uh, Rudy? This isn't Plainville.

 **Rudy:** Yeah, I've noticed, Penny. [looks around to see lots of unfamiliar faces]

 **Snap:** [sticks his head through the chalk circle] Hey, guys. I'm pretty sure the way back to Plainville is [points towards the other end of ChalkZone] that way. [drops from the chalk circle]

[Rudy and Penny jump back into the chalk circle, which turns back to normal, while the Loud parents, Sam, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby look at each other, confusedly.]


End file.
